


Sharing is Caring

by Valiant



Series: Three is Not a Crowd [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Sharing is caring and caring is fun.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Hi everyone, it's your friendly neighborhood goblin. A couple things about this fic: Harley and Peter's age is up to the reader and is possible incest. Totally up to you, pick your flavor.
> 
> I dedicated this to my friend dollmeatpie, as she is the inspiration for this story.
> 
> As always, feed the goblin with kudos and comments if you enjoy. After all, how else will we validate Val?

“Fuck yes. My good boys,” Tony groaned, running his hands through his hair. His life wasn’t so difficult when he had his Harley and Peter on their knees worshiping his cock. Both boys were naked and kneeling on the floor of the living room after the stripped Tony of his clothes and shoved him onto the couch. Not a bad thing to come home to.

Peter was currently sucking and licking the head of his cock while Harley placed open mouthed kisses along the length. Peter, his sweet boy, was working hard and concentrating with his eyes closed. His minx, however, was just being the little slut he was. Harley was making eyes at Tony as he licked up his cock before pulling Peter’s head up and off.

“Hey! I wasn’t done!” Peter whined, looking up at Tony to defend him. No such luck,

“Share, baby. Why don’t you suck Daddy’s balls, hm? You know I like it when you do. You have the softest mouth,” Tony suggested, wiping the spit off Peter’s place before shoving his head down. Peter was obedient and did as asked, going down to lick Tony’s left ball teasingly before sucking on it ever so gently.

Harley was not gentle. Harley was wild and overeager and a total minx. He was careful not to bump into Peter but he was taking Tony in deep with the perfect amount of suction. Tony groaned at their treatment, feeling totally spoiled to have such darling boys. Tony was drawn from his thoughts when Harley took him into his throat.

“Goddamn, Harley, just like that. Both of you are so perfect, so good at making your old man feel good,” Tony moaned, reaching down to play with both of their hair. “Harley, keep that up too long and I’ll come.”

At the warning, Harley pulled off and kissed Peter’s cheek, a signal that it was his turn. “Hey, Pete? Let’s share again,” Harley rasped, voice cracking from the abuse of his throat.

Peter pulled off of Tony and nodded eagerly. “I get Daddy’s cum,” Peter announced, looking Harley in the eye as a challenge.

“No way! It’s my turn!” Harley shot back, shouldering Peter away.

“There are no turns!”

“There are!”

“No, there - “

“Enough, both of you. Make Daddy cum and you’ll share,” Tony said, already formulating a plan.  
Peter took Tony into his mouth, pouty lips stretched so prettily around his cock. He tongued just right at the spots Tony loved best while Harley went back to the same treatment he was giving before.

“Pete, baby boy, I’m gonna cum. Don’t swallow,” Tony ordered, groaning as he came into the wet, warm cavern of Peter’s mouth. After he came down from his orgasm he noticed both his boys were looking at him expectantly. “Baby, kissed your brother.”

The look Harley shot Peter was near predatory. “Yeah, baby. Stick your tongue out, Petey,” Harley said, shuffling closer to Peter and settling his hands on Peter’s thighs.

Peter did as asked, lips all swollen and his tongue covered with Tony’s thick cum. 

“Look at your cummy mouth. Naughty boy,” Harley teased, not giving time for Peter to react before he licked Peter’s tongue, taking half the cum. Peter moaned and swallowed the rest, taking his hands to rub them up Harley’s shoulders, gripping tight.

“Good boys. Sharing is caring, remember?” Tony said, laughing at the withering looks the boys gave him.

Yeah, his life was pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr as valiantthewriter.


End file.
